pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 6
d First. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:05, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :second :( --''' Angel ' 19:10, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ohai, thurd. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 20:37, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::Fourth. Ha.--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 21:04, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Mkay, just asuggestion.-- Liger414 talk 08:56, 19 October 2008 (EDT) I am about to do something Very bad --Frosty 22:08, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 22:17, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::Worse. --Frosty 22:19, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::Uh-oh, what is it? And do you ever sleep? --''' Angel ' 22:28, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Bspike, gnite --Frosty 22:47, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::flarespike is sexy. as is stone daggers spike. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 23:21, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Build:A/D Grenth's Moebius Ox Um... so, I was wondering if you would care to expand upon your comment/vote on my build? '"Nifty synergizing chain, but just because it has synergy doesn't mean it is good..."' KaHasuken 15:51, 18 October 2008 (EDT) While ur at it Go tag all the copycat rit builds and be more useful-- 07:47, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :PvP Pet builds. So many of them for rangers...-- Liger414 talk 08:32, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::Nowai, pet builds for Rangers? ;) --'› Srs Beans ' 08:46, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::I think he means Enraged Lunge bars. We merged the Spear ones but not the Axe, sword, etc. -- 'Guild of ' 08:47, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Exactly =p-- Liger414 talk 08:48, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I merged the spear ones, but one for each weapon is ok. --Frosty 08:56, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Mkay.-- Liger414 talk 08:57, 19 October 2008 (EDT) I dub you Frosty, king of the Obs Mode, king of the B button, king of Obs whoring. -- 'Guild of ' 09:06, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :shhh im obsing --Frosty 09:07, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::Well I am Crow, Lord of the lamers, King of the gimmicks. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 09:25, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::Crow, king of the lame yet sexy deadbeats. -- 'Guild of ' 09:25, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::And ofcourse, Overlord of all Penis :> --Frosty 09:26, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Crow's penis is so large he uses it to flip the light switch off when he goes to bed. He also uses it to dry his clothes on. -- 'Guild of ' 09:27, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's so large that he call my butt hole tight :> --Frosty 09:28, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yay for Crow's big willy :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 09:30, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Crows penis is used to keep him falling out of bed at night. Did u get it? Its a kickstand joke. :D -- Jebuscontests 15:34, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::U fixd ur sig <3 --Frosty 15:35, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Reminds me of when rawr went emo and had his li'l black sig. -- Jebuscontests 15:37, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::how the fuck is a standard font color emo you fucking mcr faggot Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:02, 20 October 2008 (EDT) TOCwhoring ydoudo? Brandnew. 14:53, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :It keeps me away from my 20,000 word economics project that I am trying to forget about, but the fact is it is due in tomorrow and I need to do another 10,00 words :> --Frosty 15:04, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::Wow, just qq about Ireland a bit and 20000 words. Brandnew. 15:05, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::My chosen sunject is How the minimum wage has changed the English Labour Market, but talking about ireland may get me bonus points :> --Frosty 15:06, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Problem with Ireland: They drink to much, work to little. I'm going to move there when I'm grown up :> Brandnew. 15:09, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::They secure money in banks, and anyway, england is a shit whole, and it's going down faster and faster, yet neither politcal party wants to admit it, jump boat asap tbh. --Frosty 15:11, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm livin it large in holland mofo. :> Brandnew. 15:12, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::I don't know how holland is doing economically, tell me and I will give you a cookie. --Frosty 15:15, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::In 20,000 words mrite? --'› Srs Beans ' 15:16, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Banks are failing, governement pumps tax money into banks, banks fail again, taxes get raised, everyone smokes weed. Brandnew. 15:17, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Meh, just like everyother country I guess. --Frosty 15:18, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Bar the fact we do it in wooden shoes, yes. Brandnew. 15:20, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I do it in wooden shoes. --Frosty 15:21, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::O IC WHAT YOU DID THERE, MAN, I FAIL AT ENGLISH AND YOU TURNED IT INTO A SEX JOKE, OWOW. Brandnew. 15:22, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I didn't intend it as a sex joke, but I guess I do lol at the government and fuck women in the same wooden shoes when i think about it. --Frosty 15:24, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::You actually posess wooden shoes? Brandnew. 15:26, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I did when i was about 12 actually, but they are waaaaay to small for me now. --Frosty 15:28, 20 October 2008 (EDT) k. Spear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDTSpear warrior suck. Frosty No U! 16:45, 14 July 2008 (EDT I thought you were a spear war whore? Brandnew. 11:09, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :What do you think I am using now? And that was a while back :> --Frosty 11:10, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::Meta whore. Brandnew. 11:12, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yup --Frosty 11:13, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Come level my level 6, now. All of you :> Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:23, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :I'd come on my level 6 paragon, but my gw computer is broken. Brandnew. 11:30, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::Shall I embark on pve for the first time? (well first time in a long long time). --Frosty 11:33, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :::Someone give me a reason to use my paragon. :< 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:00, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::::IIMMBBAAGGOONNNNNN -- Jebuscontests 17:10, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :::::She is an imbagon. I just like...never play her. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:11, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Imbagons are fucking boring to play. :< --71.229 17:36, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Ur userpage Is the most vandalized one in history. -- Jebuscontests 17:33, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :nou --Frosty 19:04, 21 October 2008 (EDT) k. DW at the beggining of a chain is not all that good. --Frosty 02:43, 22 October 2008 (EDT) That was all. Brandnew. 10:27, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :DW at any part of the chain and anytime is good. That's all. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:54, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::For Assassin chains then. It's better at the end for the LOL SPIKE. Evisc chain don't kill on their own so they need their disruption after evisc. --Frosty 11:07, 22 October 2008 (EDT) Bad Frosty Biased author vote-- 11:42, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :Where? --Frosty 11:45, 22 October 2008 (EDT) I changed it a little I hope you didnt miss it :) copyvio ftl-- 11:53, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :I like the tag, Relyk/Pikafail. --Frosty 12:00, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::Sobz...pikachus AREN'T fail QQ[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:50, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::There's a reason I'm using your thunderbolt :)-- 06:53, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Hopefully OBS doesn't stand for organic brain syndrome.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:32, 7 November 2008 (EST) U HERD RITE. ^ Brandnew. 16:23, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :Embark on a epic conquest. --Frosty 16:34, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::obaby [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 14:34, 24 October 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AW%2Fany_Endurance_Axe&diff=727005&oldid=727002 9/12 uptime, no need for adren cancelstance, you can fire off two dismembers before the adren ditches (and ofc you have no other adren skills), and you don't take double damage. It's better than frenzy in pretty much every way possible, but I figured there would be baddies who would oppose it simply because they can't comprehend something being better than Frenzy (even though the entire build is based on a different premise from the average adrenaline-attack-skill, I wouldn't expect them to do something like think critically), so I left it as a variant. I'd like to see some real logic from you on this one. -Auron 08:49, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Frenzy anytime --Frosty 08:50, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::4 sec recharge > 12 second recharge. Pretty simple tbh. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 15:55, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Lolz , he is sooo close to banning you-- 01:52, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :I like how you said it when I was banned --Frosty 02:24, 5 November 2008 (EST) Stop being so ridiculously bad. It might be inferior to endurance axe, but endurance axes are stupidly overpowerd. Brandnew. 04:49, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :If endurance axe is 5, shouldn't inferior builds be rated lower?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:20, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::If one build is op and one is balancedly good then both can be 5 since PvX lacks the rating 5+. But ehm, I feel that GW is in a horrible state when the Shock Axe is outdone by another axe build. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:19, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::Are half the people on this wiki blind to sarcasm these days?-- 06:53, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Sarcasm comes in different forms. I am not afraid to say I am blind to some.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 06:54, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Sarcasm on teh intrawebs is horrible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:57, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::::nou. Brandnew. 07:12, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::nou --Frosty 11:29, 5 November 2008 (EST) ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:41, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :zzz--Frosty 02:24, 5 November 2008 (EST) UPDATE WILL IT EVER COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Frosty 18:07, 6 November 2008 (EST) :Seriously. But knowing Izzy, he'll just make it worse. --''' Angel ' 18:10, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::I think he forgot. --Frosty 18:11, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::Wouldn't surprise me. I'd rather have him trying to have balance in GW2 and working on that, than having him trying to fix GW now though. --' Angel ' 18:14, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::I would rather izzy die. --Frosty 18:15, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::Thats always been on my list. --' Angel ' 18:16, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::::So Shard can take over as balancer MIRITE? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:21, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Frosty can --Frosty 18:22, 6 November 2008 (EST) Izzy comments: ''"Fuck this job, I quit. If you need me, you can find me in Seattle giving handjobs on the street. Atleast I get less shit in my face by doing that. And the pay is quite nice, too". -- Guild of ' 18:29, 6 November 2008 (EST) Dagger Meets Face I have changed the skills, please look and reconsider your vote :) [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber]] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 08:34, 7 November 2008 (EST) updates lol, it took Izzy 1 month to nerf one skill in a bad way. Brandnew. 12:18, 7 November 2008 (EST) :*cough*gw2*cough* ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:19, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::IT TAKES LONG TYPING A COUPLE OF NUMBERS NO? Brandnew. 12:20, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::You don't think they test it first? ;o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:21, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::After playing GW for over three years I think I can now savely say they close their eyes and randomly mash their keypad. Brandnew. 12:22, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::But that takes time! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:23, 7 November 2008 (EST) Has anyone noticed How fucking awesome elite druid armor looks on female human rangers? -- Jebuscontests 18:50, 7 November 2008 (EST) :Cuz there are non-human rangers that can get elite druid armor? And no its not that cool. Premeivel ftw. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:54, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::Spallong us kool, mriet? --'› Srs Beans ' 07:06, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::no. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:41, 8 November 2008 (EST) Damage is gud Frosty, and this isn't for TA, this is for blowing stuff up in RA and AB faster than the RaO builds we have cause scythes pwn-- 21:37, 9 November 2008 (EST) Discuss :was that today? cuz i got spartan twice today. Saint 14:36, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::It was about 5 mins ago. --Frosty 14:40, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::Starcraft goes SoJ Lamer gogo. Brandnew. 14:42, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::We synced spikes ;o --Frosty 14:45, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::We spike over team chat gogo. Brandnew. 14:46, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::you were with one of my guildies gwen. he jsut he was with starcraft as well. did you win? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:49, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::::no monk ofc we didn't win. --Frosty 15:02, 10 November 2008 (EST) :was the emote as epic as they say? —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:26, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::it's largeeee --Frosty 15:29, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::like how large? —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 17:05, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::Lol JD is bad ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:41, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::woOmmmmmmmm --Frosty 17:42, 10 November 2008 (EST) Discuss --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 23:33, 10 November 2008 (EST) :Frosty doesn't like hot stuff-- 23:39, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::Burn —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:44, 11 November 2008 (EST) Dash is mainbar now. Fox007 16:56, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Wesh's bar still had Death's Retreat. He might've dropped Res Sig for Death's Retreat. -- 'Guild of ''' 16:58, 11 November 2008 (EST) RfA me. cuz I'm awesome. Brandnew. 07:52, 13 November 2008 (EST) :Do it yourself. --Frosty 10:36, 14 November 2008 (EST) Revamped, please reconsider your vote. -- Jebuscontests 15:32, 13 November 2008 (EST) :make him bitch --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:51, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::wow so you can edit the build and talk page but you cant revote :P -- Jebuscontests 20:18, 13 November 2008 (EST) Halp 3x Dark Fury means that those Hammer Warriors can keep their target grounded 3 out of 4 seconds with Hammer Bash, which is pretty hawt, tbh, and I didn't fuck it up with a D/N Orders Flagger. =D Anywho, I'm not sure what to fill out the SoH and Dark Fury bars with. =/ [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:05, 14 November 2008 (EST) :I Wouldn't bother with an SF flagger, bring CC flagger if you want damage and such. Not sure where you can fit DF in, maybe some kind of PoD necro jsut with DF tagged along, and the SoH guy should be a sig mesmer. --Frosty 19:07, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::Build:Rt/N Caretaker's Support :P-- 19:08, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::Hmmm, meybe, you would but Dark Fury on that bar right, cause I am not sure how energy will be, it would have to be Necro Primary tbh. --Frosty 19:10, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::That would probably hurt your attributes to much, tbh. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк''']] 19:20, 14 November 2008 (EST)